This invention relates generally to sensing and monitoring one or more conditions related to the health of the human body, such as the development, prevention and treatment of pressure ulcers. The present invention more particularly relates to a medical sensor and a system and method of monitoring one or more pressure sensitive areas of a human body. Although aspects of the present invention have application with regard to other human body conditions, the invention will be specifically described in the context of pressure that contributes to the development of external skin ulcers (e.g., decubitus ulcers). In this context, the invention also relates to a computer-implemented pressure ulcer management method.
Pressure ulcers can develop in a person who is bedridden or confined to a wheelchair, for example. Intrinsic and extrinsic factors may be involved in the development of such pressure sores. Intrinsic factors include impaired mobility, incontinence, skin condition, nutrition, and mental status.
Exposure to pressure is one extrinsic factor. When a bony, protuberant body portion, for example, is pressed against a support such as a bed or a chair under the person's weight or part of that weight, pressure is applied to that portion; if this position is maintained, such as due to the person's immobility, this pressure can be at least one contributing factor in causing a break in the person's skin, reduced blood flow to that tissue and the loss of surface tissue and the disintegration and necrosis of epithelial tissue (i.e., an ulcer).
The scope and cost of such pressure ulcers in the United States are significant. No dollar amount is placed on the cost of human suffering from this debilitating condition.
Implementation of guidelines set forth by the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) has resulted in measurable improvements in carefully monitored institutions. These studies demonstrated that with diligent nursing care, many pressure ulcers are preventable. However, with staff/patient ratios typically found in nursing homes, it may be impractical to expect all aspects of the AHCPR guidelines to be followed for all but high-risk patients. Factors found to influence pressure ulcer development in one study included: inadequate numbers of nursing staff, the use of agency personnel instead of regular staff, supply shortages, and the effects of micromanagement. The extent of this problem may grow as medical advances prolong the life expectancy of seriously ill patients and as the population over the age of 65 expands. In view of the foregoing, and as an increased number of patients are given home care, there is the need for effective and simple techniques and equipment for pressure ulcer prevention.
Various equipment has been proposed or used in trying to prevent or treat pressure sores. This equipment includes overlays, replacement mattresses, and specialty beds that attempt to reduce the amount of pressure to which tissues are exposed. These may vary in effectiveness, practicality of use, and maintenance requirements. Although pertinent to the prevention and treatment of pressure sores, this particular equipment is distinct from the sensing and monitoring equipment and methods to which the present invention is directed.
Pressure sensing and monitoring systems have been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,930 to Kress and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,656 to Rincoe et al. Another device, a Tekscan body pressure measurement system, monitors pressure; however, the sensor construction may lend itself to limited life because creases that may be formed in it due to a peak pressure may damage the small resistive ink sensors. Furthermore, this is a relatively complex and expensive system. Less expensive pressure analyzers have been available from Talley and Cleveland Medical Devices; however, these use air bladder sensors that have a relatively high profile not recommended for continuous pressure monitoring between a patient and an adjacent support.
Accordingly, there is still the need for novel and improved equipment and methods for sensing and monitoring one or more conditions related to the health of the human body and especially related to the development, prevention and treatment of pressure ulcers. There is the particular need for a novel and improved medical sensor and system and method of monitoring one or more pressure sensitive areas of a human body. There is also the need for a computer-implemented pressure ulcer management method. These preferably should facilitate the acquisition of pressure and time information that can be used in the prevention or treatment of pressure ulcers.